janelles_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's Survivor: Maldives
'Survivor: Maldives '''is the first season of Janelle's Survivor Series. Season summary The sixteen new castaways arrived at the Maldives and were split into two tribes, Banyan wearing red buffs, and Keredu wearing green buffs. They were split by a schoolyard pick, the captains being decided at random. Contestants The Game } | | | |7th Voted Out Day ? |- |"..." | |Survivor Auction | | | |8th Voted Out Day ? |- |"..." | | | | | |9th Voted Out Day ? |- |"..." | | | | | |10th Voted Out Day ? |- |"..." | | | | | |11th Voted Out Day ? |- |"..." | | | | | |12th Voted Out Day ? |- | rowspan="4"|"..." | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|None | | | |13th Voted Out Day ? |- | | | |14th Voted Out Day ? |- | rowspan="2"|None | | rowspan="2"| |Runner-Up Day 30 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 30 |} Episode summaries Episode 1: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'First Impressions – Players were told prior to the premiere to rank the other players from 1-15, 1 being the best, 15 being the worst. Based on these rankings, the player with the most points won the reward for their tribe. **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 2: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'Turf Wars – There were different territories which the contestants had to conquer by posting 'Claims territory for name'. To steal the territory the opposing tribe had to post the same thing. The tribe who claim the most territories based on the last posted comment will win immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 3: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'I'm Knots About Immunity – The two tribes went head to head in a trivia-based competition. For every question a player got right, their team untied a knot. Answering a question wrong caused a knot to tie back up. The first tribe to correctly untie all five knots won immunity. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 4: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 5: "..." *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: 'Sled Run – Contestants had to transfer 20 puzzle pieces across the beach and correctly work out the puzzle: a 20-letter quote from a past player. **'Reward: 'Advantage in the next Immunity Challenge. *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 6: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 7: "..." *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: 'All You Can Eat – The newly merged tribemates were instructed to grab as many goods as they could and get them all on to their own boat. The three players with the most goods and to have got on their boats on time won the reward challenge. Three immunity necklaces were hidden amongst items where anybody who held them won immunity at Tribal Council. **'Reward: 'A Clue To The Hidden Immunity Idol / Immunity Necklace Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 8: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'None, Survivor Auction. *'Immunity Challenge: 'Base Wars – There were four bases: Green base, Yellow base, Red base and Blue base. 'Immunity is up for grabs' was posted at a random time throughout the competition and the last person to post 'grabs immunity' was eliminated. Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 9: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 10: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 11: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 12: "..." *'Reward Challenge: 'TBA **'Reward: 'TBA *'Immunity Challenge: 'TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: 'TBA Episode 13: "..." *'Immunity Challenge: 'As Days Go By... – The final four were asked questions based on their time on ''Survivor, with the answer being a day. Description will be added on finale night. *'Immunity Challenge: '''TBA Description will be added on finale night. *'Title quotation from: '''TBA Voting history Tribal Voting Jury Vote Tribes All three tribes colors represented the Maldivian National Emblem, which featured two criss-crossing National flags consisting of the colors Red and Green, a palm tree, and a gold crescent circling a star. Banyan Banyan was one of the two original tribes, and the name of a popular resort in the Maldives as well as being named after the national tree of India. The eight tribe members ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? carried the tribe-buff color Red. Keredu Keredu was one of the two original tribes, and alike with Banyan, was also named after a resort in the Maldives region. The eight tribe members ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? carried the tribe-buff color Green. Manta Manta was the merged tribe of both Banyan and Keredu. It is named after a type of Stingray, a popular group of rays in the Maldives. The nine merged tribe members included ??? from the Banyan tribe and ??? from the Keredu tribe. The group wore yellow buffs. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols This season there were no major twists, except the introduction of Hidden Immunity Idols. These idols can be found by tribemates after each day is over between 11:59 and 12:01 CST. If the player correctly finds the idol, they earn a clue towards the Immunity Idol, which could be anything from a riddle, to a trivia question, to a hunt. Survivor Auction The second minor twist was the "Survivor Auction". After earning ''Survivor Bucks ''for sending in confessionals, answering Tribal questions, winning immunity and finding idols, players were able to use these for rewards such as the Hidden Immunity Idol, giving out penalty votes, receiving extra votes, or even earning Individual Immunity. Returning castaways So far, no players from Maldives have returned for any other season.